Rita Mordio
Rita Mordio is a famous blastia researcher and one of the main protagonists of the video game, Tales of Vesperia. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Rita Mordio vs. Lana (Completed) Possible Opponents * Robin (Fire Emblem: Awakening) * Patchouli Knowledge (Touhou Project) Battle Record * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Ties: 0 History Rita Mordio was orphaned at a young age and, due to having to provide for herself her entire life, lacks the compassion and social ability to form healthy relationships. This isolation caused her curious fascination with blastia - magic-conducting objects that allow the utilization of the elements in battle, as well as forming barriers to protect against monsters. Despite her young age, Rita is one of the most intelligent mages in Aspio, the city of scholars. However, her tendency to isolate herself has made her unpopular with the rest of the city, who find her to be very strange. Death Battle Info Background * Blastia Researcher, Mage * Age: 15 * Height: 4'11" (149cm) * Weapon Types: Scrolls, Whips, Books Arsenal * Scrolls ** Rita's primary weapon type ** Best used for magic-based attacks *** Default Equipment: Psychedelica **** 'Special' - Allows activation of 'Mystic Artes' **** 'Spirits 2' - Increases mana pool **** 'Spell End' - User can move immediately after casting, no stagger * Whips ** Rita's secondary weapon type ** Best used for physical-based attacks * Books ** Rita's sub-weapon - can be used in conjunction with scrolls/whips *** Default Equipment: Burning Blood **** Boosts Rita's Agility **** Fire-type Spellbook * Abilities ** Innate Abilities: *** 'Magic' - Increases skill using magic-oriented weapons *** 'Resist' - Increases defense against magic-oriented attacks *** 'Rhythm' - Allows quick-casting ** Artes/Spells *** Strike Artes **** Physically-oriented attacks - require the enemy to touch the weapon to be effected **** Two types: ***** Base ***** Arcane *** Magic Artes **** Magically-oriented attacks - usually require an incantation to work ***** Three types: ****** Basic ****** Intermediate ****** Advanced *** Mystic Arte **** A rare, powerful attack that can only be used in conjunction with the 'Special' skill and at least 3 levels of Over Limit ***** 'Ancient Catastrophe' - Summons four orbs of energy from the ground that represent the four elements, then explode and smash inward. The user summons a barrier to protect themselves, which reflects any damage they may have taken otherwise. ***** 'Indignation' - Creates a massive bolt of lightning that makes a dome in it's area of effect - dealing high amounts of electric damage to everyone in the area. * Sorcerer's Ring ** Fires a condensed ball of aer *** Can be used to temporarily stun/knock opponents back Feats * Highly intelligent - has been researching blastia for five years * Holds one of the rare sorcerer's rings * Capable of soloing the Coliseum Tournament (up to a 200-man melee, consecutively) * Formulated a plan to defeat the Adephagos Faults * Fiercely protective of blastia * Horrible temper - prone to violence in a moment's notice * Poor social/team skills Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Fantasy Combatants Category:Female Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Home Console Characters Category:Japan Combatants Category:JRPG Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Namco Characters Category:Playable Character Category:Tales of Vesperia Characters Category:Tales Series Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Whip Users Category:Wizard